


One Shall Stand, One Shall Fall

by Cybercitizen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adaptation, Based on: The Transformers The Movie, Canon, Fight Scene, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: With the Decepticons launching a full assault on Autobot City, Optimus Prime must make one final stand against his enemies... or die trying. (Adaptation of Transformers The Movie)





	One Shall Stand, One Shall Fall

There was a sense of anxiety aboard the Autobot Shuttle as it entered Earth's solar system, the crew worried that this could be their darkest hour.

Several hours earlier, a transmission from Earth had reached Moonbase One, the current Autobot base on one of Cybertron's moons.

It was a message from Autobot City, informing that Megatron had launched a full-scale attack and the troops on Earth needed reinforcements.

At the ship's controls, Optimus Prime simply stared out of the cockpit of the shuttle, gazing his blue optics on the blue-green orb he called a second home.

"We should be entering the atmosphere in ten seconds, Prime," Hound reported, the green jeep Autobot sat at the navigation console.

"Has there been any further transmissions from the city?" Optimus inquired.

"None, Prime," Hound stated. "They're either jamming the communications or..." He didn't want to think of the alternative.

Prime sighed. His circuits were filled with worry too. The reason the Autobots had moved the war back to Cybertron in the first place was to better protect the humans, but now the Decepticons could have destroyed Autobot City and now rampaging across the planet just as they had done many years before.

Would they be greeted by a grave of rusted corpses? Or a battle still raging on, with Megatron seemingly the victor. Prime didn't know, but he was preparing his circuits for whatever outcome.

"Do you think any of our guys made it out okay?" Sunstreaker wondered, the usually smug yellow bot now sensing fear for the first time in Stellar Cycles. "I mean... there's gotta be some survivors right?"

"I don't know, Sunstreaker," Optimus stated. "If I know Megatron, he'll have turned Autobot City into a massacre."

The rear door to the bridge then opened, and Grimlock, Slag, and Swoop walked towards Optimus, the Dinobots seeming rather peaceful. Thank their simple brain functions they didn't know how to perceive fear.

"Dinobots ready to drop, Optimus Prime," Grimlock stated. "We ready to kick Decepticon butt."

"Easy, Grimlock," Optimus assured him. "We don't know how big their strike force might be. Even you could be outnumbered."

"Dinobots never outnumbered," Grimlock proudly declared. "We strongest of all Autobots."

If Optimus Prime had a mouth he would have smiled at that. A sense of blind optimism would come in handy about now.

Sunstreaker pressed the controls of the ship forward, directing the shuttle towards the Atmosphere and firing the engines to full power. "Beginning re-entry now."

Optimus watched as the cockpit was briefly covered in fiery flames, before giving away to clouds and the tree-covered mountains of the area of Earth where Autobot City had been built.

It was then they were met with a hellish sight.

The once proud Autobot Earth base was now a wreck, a shell of its former self. Most of the gun emplacements had been destroyed, walls were cracked, and down below, Optimus could see the Decepticons, with the titanic combiner Devastator, breaching through the outer walls, ready to slaughter whatever troops remained inside.

"By the matrix," Hound expressed. "That's the entire Decepticon army."

"Megatron didn't hold back this time," Prime mused. "We need to get to those survivors in the city and evacuate them." He then turned to the Dinobots. "Dinobots, Devastator must be stopped! We can't allow them to breach the walls of the city."

"Me Grimlock love challenge," Grimlock stated, hoisting his fist into the air as Sludge and Snarl joined him. "Dinobots, attack!"

A large hatch opened in the floor of the shuttle, and the five Dinobots launched out, flying towards the ground below.

Grimlock led the charge, diving headfirst towards the city and the latest battle to cross his path. He could feel the primal urge of his beast mode empower him. He knew that today would be a good fight.

"Dinobots, transform!" He declared, changing to his Tyrannosaur mode and roaring loudly.

The other Dinobots transformed too, changing to their own beast modes.

Down on the ground, Devastator was pounding into the walls of the city with all the strength the individual Constructicons had given him.

As he turned around and saw the Dinobots plunge towards him, his mouth opened in surprise.

In that moment, Grimlock landed on top of him, kicking the combiner in the chest plate.

Devastator was knocked back, before roaring loudly at the Dinobot.

Grimlock snarled and charged forward, firing a stream of flame from his mouth towards Devastator's face.

Devastator shot his fist outward to Grimlock, knocking the Dinobot backwards.

Sludge and Snarl landed beside their leader, blasting Devastator with their eye-beams in an attempt to assist their leader.

The combiner growled, blasting Snarl with a shot from his own blaster before charging towards Sludge and picking him with his own two hands.

Sludge tried to break free, but the legs of his Apatosaurus mode were too stubby and small to do any effect. He was helpless in Devastator's grip.

Suddenly, Slag arrived, charging at Devastator with his horns, knocking Sludge free and crashing the gestalt into a nearby wall.

Devastator growled and knocked Slag back, before Swoop flew down, ready to assist his comrades.

He fired a pair of missiles at Devastator, only for the combiner to swipe them with his giant, purple fists.

Grabbing a piece of plating from the wall he had crashed into, Devastator tossed it at Swoop, bringing the Pteranodon to the ground with a thud.

Grimlock transformed into his robot mode, pulling out his giant sword. "Me Grimlock cut Devastator down to size!" He then charged at the green giant's leg, severing the connection between two of his components.

Devastator groaned in pain as he fell to the ground and separated into the individual Constructicons.

Grimlock chuckled. "Bigger they are, Harder they fall."

xXx

 

On the other side of the city, Optimus's shuttle had landed on a small runway used for visiting Earth jets and shuttles. They were in a blind spot from the Decepticons, but Optimus knew that the Dinobots hadn't hidden their presence for long.

"Optimus, what are we gonna do?" Hound wondered as he and the rest of the troops Prime had brought with him walked off the shuttle.

Optimus merely stared, his fist clenched tightly as he pictured the suffering Megatron had dealt to the bots he called his friends.

"I'm going in," He stated. "Megatron must be stopped, no matter the cost."

"Prime, you'll be outnumbered," Silverbolt, the leader of the Aerialbots pointed out. "At least let the Aerialbots and I lay down some covering fire."

"No, Silverbolt," Optimus denied. "This is our darkest hour. I have to face Megatron and the Decepticons alone."

The rest of the Autobots shared a collective sigh before Windblade, a female recruit to Prime's team, spoke up. "Just make it back to us okay, Optimus."

"I make no promises," Prime said. He raced forward, changing his parts around his body and summoned his trailer from subspace. He was now in his alternate mode, a massive semi truck, racing across the bridge to Autobot City.

The rest of the Autobots, led by Windblade, transformed as well, following behind him.

If there was music to be played here, it would be an anthem of warriors, a battle song that could be sung to generations of robots for centuries to come.

Optimus raced along the bridge, turning the corner and driving through the main gates of the city.

The Decepticons were there, of course. A small squad of them, consisting of Dirge, Thrust, Ramjet, Blitzwing and Shrapnel greeted him with open arms and blasters at the ready.

The shots from their guns didn't phase Prime, who merely charged through Thrust and Shrapnel.

Blitzwing and Dirge flew into the air, opening fire on Optimus, hoping to eliminate the Autobot Hero.

Prime launched into the air, transforming back to his robot form and pulling out his trusty Ion Blaster, firing back at the two Decepticon jets and shooting them down.

Soundwave and Thundercracker appeared from behind a section of rubble as Optimus landed on the ground, attempting to blast him as well.

Optimus took a shot to the back, dropping his rifle. He turned and growled, summoning his Energon Axe and leaping at Thundercracker, cleaving it into the cockpit on his chestplate.

Thundercracker fell defeated and Soundwave retreated, leaving Prime to carry on alone.

He walked towards a small opening into the Command Bunker of the city, knowing this would be his final battle.

Searching through the bunker was Megatron, the silver leader of the Decepticons turning and his face contorting in rage as he saw his nemesis.

"Prime," he simply said. "You've finally come."

"It ends now, Megatron," Optimus scowled. "One shall stand, One shall fall."

Megatron cackled. "You want to end this here and now don't you? Why throw away your life so recklessly? It's not a very Autobot thing to do."

"That's a question you should ask yourself Megatron," Prime retorted.

"No!" Megatron snarled. "I'll crush you with my bare hands!" He then leapt out at Optimus, tackling him to the ground.

Optimus then kicked Megatron off of him, punching his enemy in the jaw to send him flying into a nearby wall with a loud crash.

Megatron grunted as he slumped the floor. He focuses his optics on Prime for a split second and narrowed his eyes. He wouldn't die by Optimus's hand, not this day.

He reached for a small, sharp piece of rubble on the floor, tossing it straight at Prime like a javelin.

The piece struck Optimus in the side, burrowing deep into his armour. Prime didn't scream, as this pain was bearable.

Megatron held out his Fusion Cannon, taking a shot at Prime while he was injured.

The massive purple beam flew towards Optimus, the Autobot leader narrowly dodging it by an inch before charging at Megatron again, slamming him back into the wall.

Megatron grunted in pain as the impact tore off his Fusion Cannon. He didn't care. He had more than just that to take care of his nemesis.

A small component opened in his side and produced a small cylinder-like device which he held in his hand. He ignited it, extending a long blade made of energon.

Megatron slashed at Prime, his blade deepening the wound in the chest of his enemy, causing sparks and energon to surge from the deep gash.

He cackled and leapt into the sky, diving downward to bring his weapon down onto Prime.

Optimus countered this, slamming his fist right into Megatron's chin, knocking him onto the ground.

The Decepticon kicked prime into the stomach, not wanting to be vulnerable. He then pounced on prime, his arms around his neck. "I'll rip out your optics!" He swore.

Optimus reached his hand back, grabbing Megatron's abdomen and throwing him backwards, making the Decepticon slide across the metal floor with an ear-splitting scraping.

He helped himself to his feet, getting his bearings. As he heard the cheers of the Autobot survivors around him, he knew what had to be done. It was time to end this, once and for all.

Reaching down and picking up his discarded blaster, Prime aimed it directly at Megatron's head, walking towards him steadily and slowly.

Weakened, Megatron was on his hands and knees, glaring at Prime. He would not let it end like this. As he walked closer, Megatron noticed a small blaster, possibly from one of the Autobots he had killed earlier, tucked under a piece of rubble. This caused an idea to form in his processor, an idea that would turn the tide of the battle in his favour.

He looked up, faking an expression of fear. "No more, Optimus Prime! Please, grant me mercy! I surrender!"

Optimus scowled, pointing the gun directly at Megatron. "You, who grants no mercy to those he kills, plead for it. I thought you were made of sterner stuff, Megatron."

As Megatron finally grabbed the blaster from under the rubble, a magenta coloured Autobot tackled him, screaming, "No, you don't Megatron!"

Optimus Prime knew this bot. His name was Hot Rod, a young scout forged from the same chassis as Bumblebee. He was a headstrong warrior, but Prime knew that he would be killed by Megatron instantly.

"Out of the way, Hot Rod!" Optimus cried out. "Megatron is dangerous!"

Megatron grabbed Hot Rod by the neck and used him as a shield, knowing Optimus would never let an innocent come to harm. He aimed his blaster at Optimus pulling the trigger.

The shot went straight through Optimus's chest, tearing his armour apart.

Megatron kept pulling the trigger of his gun, not wanting to stop until Optimus Prime was on his dying breath. "Fall! Fall!"

Optimus succumbed to the wounds, collapsing the ground, Energon bleeding from his veins.

Megatron tossed Hot Rod aside, walking towards Optimus with a confident smirk. He had won and now it was time put Prime out of his misery.

"I would have waited an eternity for this," he cackled. "It's over Prime. Give my regards to Primus when you see him in the Allspark."

Optimus clenched his fists. He wouldn't let Megatron win, not this day, nor any other day. With the remaining strength in his servos, he charged both of his fists at Megatron with a cry of "Never!"

The fists smashed into Megatron's chest, ripping his chest armour apart and knocking him off the side of the wall they were standing on, sending him to the ground with a thud.

Optimus collapsed at the side of the wall as Hot Rod and some of the other Autobots rushed to his side.

Down below, Megatron was surrounded by his minions, Starscream, his treacherous second-in-command, gloating over him.

"How does it feel, Mighty Megatron!" He screeched, before kicking his fallen master in the gut. "Astrotrain, transform and get us out of here!"

Megatron weakly looked up at Soundwave, his most loyal servant. "D-Don't leave me, Soundwave," he croaked in a hoarse voice.

"As you command, Megatron," the tape deck responded in a monotone voice, picking Megatron up in his arms.

As the Decepticons rushed into Astrotrain and fled the battle, the heavily damaged Optimus Prime watched from afar, knowing that the outcome of this battle had changed the war forever, but at least it was a victory somewhat for the Autobots.

As Hot Rod held Prime's hand, he sighed, shedding a tear of Energon. "Prime... forgive me."

Optimus looked up at the young bot, a happy expression forming on his face. "You are forgiven, my friend." and with that, the light faded from his eyes as he fell into a deep slumber.

xXx

 

Down in the medical bay of Autobot City, Optimus Prime was being tended to by Perceptor, the only remaining medic who was still alive with both Wheeljack and Ratchet having been killed in the attack.

As the microscope analysed Optimus's wounds, he sighed and transformed, looking at the gathering of his friends who were looking down at Prime's bed.

"I fear the wounds are fatal," he said sombrely. "His spark is already beginning to fade."

Hot Rod looked down, his own spark sinking into his chest.

Windblade comforted a crying Arcee and Kup and Grimlock merely stared at the medical monitors.

"Prime..." Ultra Magnus spoke, the City Commander unable to see his oldest friend like this. "You can't die."

"Don't grieve, old friend," Prime weakly replied, holding his hand. "Soon, my spark will join the Matrix."

"No... it's not your time. Megatron could still be out there. We need you, Prime," Magnus said. "Please, hang in there."

"No," Optimus sighed. "It is my time... my time to pass on the Matrix of Leadership, as all leaders of the past did on their dying breaths... and it is to you, old friend, who I shall choose to replace me."

"Prime..." Magnus expressed. "I'm a soldier. I don't give orders, I merely follow them."

"I wasn't a soldier when Alpha Trion re-built me," Optimus said. "But as a prophecy once said, an Autobot shall rise from our ranks... and use the power of the Matrix to light... our darkest hour."

Magnus looked down, silently nodding. Optimus Prime had made up his mind. It seemed fitting to grant him this last request.

Optimus's chest opened up, revealing the orb-like container in his spark chamber, a portion of the Allspark itself contained in this holy vessel. The Autobot Matrix Of Leadership.

"Until that day," Optimus said, taking out the vessel from his chest, severing its connection with his spark. "Till all are one." He groaned and dropped the matrix, his hand going limp.

Magnus tried to catch it, but Hot Rod beat him to it, holding the glowing orb in his two hands before passing it to him. "It's yours now, sir."

Ultra Magnus placed the Matrix in a compartment in his chest, knowing that while he couldn't fuse the relic to his spark like Optimus did, he would carry it for him.

On the bed, Optimus Prime looked into the sky, seeing the lights fade around him. His eyes flickered out and his spark expired.

Everyone gathered as the last of the primes passed on in front of him, his body turning grey.

"Till all are one," Ultra Magnus said, saying his last goodbye.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** And that my friends, is the story of how Optimus Prime, Great Leader Of The Autobots, a hero to children across the world, died for the very first time in Transformers: The Movie, back in 1986

For those who don't know, Transformers is my giant passion. I love it more than I love Elsanna. It may be strange seeing this here, but honestly, Transformers is such a big part of my childhood. Now, I did take a few liberties with the story, adding and changing a few things. Namely, I put Windblade and the Aerialbots with Optimus Prime, because I figured Optimus would have brought more troops than just Sunstreaker and Hound. I also added more to the scene with the Dinobots fighting Devastator, because, in the original version, Devastator isn't actually seeing getting his metal ass kicked and also, I added Snarl in. Not sure why he isn't in the movie, but he's there now.

If anyone wants me to adapt any more Transformers scenes or any ideas for Tf fics, as well as crossovers between any other fandoms, Please let me know. I'll gladly write them.

Thank you for reading and I'll see you next time!


End file.
